Goatify (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ability, see Goatify. 225px |box title = Goatify |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |class2 = Solar |tribe = Flower Superpower Trick |ability = Transform a Zombie with the highest Attack into a 1 /1 Goat. |flavor text = Rose turns Zombies into goats because... GOATS! }} Goatify is 's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability transforms a zombie with the highest strength into a Goat. If there are two or more zombies with the highest strength, the plant hero can choose which zombie to transform into a Goat. Origins It is based on one of Rose's abilities in both Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville with the same name. Statistics *'Classes:' Smarty, Solar *'Tribes:' Flower Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Transform a Zombie with the highest Attack into a 1 /1 Goat. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Rose turns Zombies into goats because... GOATS! Update history Update 1.2.11 * /1 Goat.|Transform a zombie with the highest Attack into a 1 /1 Goat.}} Strategies With Goatify is a useful superpower if there is a very powerful and threatening zombie such as Zombot 1000 or (especially since Octo Zombie can never be truly destroyed), or even a zombie that has a devastating "When destroyed" ability like Gas Giant. However, it can only affect one zombie, so it does get less effective against hordes of strong zombies. Play it as soon as a big threat appears. Playing it against a or hero can be dangerous early-game, as when a Zookeeper, a Cat Lady, or an Unlife of the Party is on the field, they get boosted due to Goat being a pet (or in the case of Unlife of the Party, because transforming counts as playing), which can potentially hurt more than it can help you. But in the late game, all the synergies achievable with Goat do not compare to the danger of leaving a huge threat unharmed, so do not hesitate. Against It is best not to focus everything on one zombie to make it an obvious target. As a Crazy hero, swarming the field with zombies will make Rose try to stall them, potentially denying her the chance to play Goatify. Having Unlife of the Party in play works as well. If you are running a pet deck, you can have a Zookeeper or a Cat Lady on the field for preparation, so as to take advantage of Goat's pet tribe. Gallery Goatify statistics.png|Goatify's statistics GoatifyCard.png|Goatify's card Goatify3Sun.jpg|Goatify coasting 3 due to Defensive End's ability GoatifyCardSprite.png|Goatify's card image GoatifyH.png|Goatify's HD card Goatify.jpg|Goatify being played (1) GoaitfyE.png|Goatify being played (2) Old IMG 0254-1-.png|Goatify's statistics Rose Gif.gif|Goatify being played (animated) Trivia *In the Brazilian version of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the description says: Rose turns Zombies into goats because...SHE LOVES GOATS! Category:Flower cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Undroppable cards